Full-quadrature clocks are a common feature of modern I/O (input-output) systems. For example, full-quadrature clocks are used in PCI Express (Peripheral Component Interconnect Express) interfaces. Existing circuits for generating full-quadrature clocks consume excessive power, area, and have limited high frequency operating bandwidth.